


The Spell

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: But you can read it however you want, First Kiss, M/M, basically ep 38 the spell but gay, set in moominvalley (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: My take on episode 38: The Spell





	The Spell

Another year came and went, and once again it was time for Snufkin to pack up and leave for his winter trip south. Each year it became more and more difficult for the young traveller to leave Moominvalley behind. He found himself yearning for Moomintroll an increasing amount the more time he spent away, but he also knew that staying in one house for the whole winter would only drive him to madness. So he had to go, regardless of how much it ached to do so. This year he wanted to do something special for Moomintroll, something for Snufkin to express how much he cared for his dear friend. As much as Snufkin wanted to confess his feelings, he knew he couldn’t do that just before they were about to part for the winter, that would just be cruel. It had to be something else, something poignant but not excessive. However, despite all his wisdom he seemed to be drawing a blank. Snufkin turned his head towards to sky, feeling the first snowflakes of the winter on his face. It was time for him to go, and it was time for the Moomins to settle in for their winter sleep. At that moment, Moomintroll came bounding down the path and across the bridge. 

“Snufkin!” he called. Snufkin had just finished packing up his tent and belongings, swinging the heavy pack over his shoulder. He gave his friend a slightly sad smile as he turned to face him. Moomintroll finally made it to the little clearing across the bridge, and twiddled his paws nervously before speaking again. “So I guess you’re leaving then” he said with a drop in his voice. “Mamma and Pappa are getting everything ready for hibernation. Thanks for waiting so long, Snufkin. I know it isn’t easy for you, I feel bad about it really.” Moomintroll admitted. 

“It’s no trouble at all, Moomintroll. Besides, it’s easier for me this way too.” He didn’t say why, preferring to let the subtext hang in the air between them. 

“Where shall you go this winter?”

“Oh I don’t know, wherever my feet take me I suppose. Perhaps I’ll discover someplace new this year.”

Moomintroll wringed his paws and knitted his eyebrows as he spoke, “You won’t enjoy this new place too much, will you?” He looked quite troubled indeed. Snufkin smiled, tilting his head. He lifted his own paw up to caress Moomintroll’s cheek, a gesture he reserved only for times of comfort. He grazed his thumb along the fur, soft as down feathers. 

“Of course not, my friend, don’t worry so much. I promise I’ll be here before you even wake up, I wouldn’t miss springtime in Moominvalley for the world.” He gazed softly at his beloved friend. This particular goodbye was going to be difficult. Moomintroll still looked pensieve, but did not speak his troubles. 

“Ok, I’ll miss you Snufkin. Even in my dreams, I’ll miss you.” He said. Snufkin felt a light blush pepper his cheeks. 

“I’ll miss you too, Moomintroll.” he said sadly. As he peered longingly into his friend’s beautiful blue eyes, he couldn’t help but notice that his fur felt impossibly soft, almost like a fledgling baby bird. An idea popped into his head, and he knew now what he would give Moomintroll before his departure. Gentle as ever, Snufkin tilted his head down and kissed Moomintroll lightly on the cheek. “Goodbye, my dove. Sleep well.” Before the other could do anything to respond, Snufkin turned on his heel and began his long journey south, his heart still racing from his sudden affectionate gesture. 

\--- 

In the dead of winter, The Witch came. She flew in on her broomstick to Moominhouse, being sure that she arrived when the whole family would be fast asleep. The Witch pulled her broomstick up to the top window, peering in to see the young Moomintroll. She made a face of disgust. Revoltingly good creature, and a terrible influence on Alicia. This spell ought to do him good, she thought. She faced Moomintroll on her broom, chanting the words she needed to produce the curse. Once as she finished, just as quickly as she had come, she departed on her broom. 

\---

Snufkin played his most joyous song - Moomintroll’s song - as he approached Moominvalley. Oh, how happy he was to see his Moomintroll again. This particular winter had felt especially long, and so the first melts of spring were a welcome sight to the young traveller. When he opened his eyes, Moominhouse lay not far ahead. His heart swelled to see the quaint little home again. This would be the year, he just knew it. Snufkin kept walking until he stood underneath Moomintroll’s window playing the song for another little while until it drew to a close. 

That was strange, his song normally would have woken Moomintroll up by now. Perhaps he had already woken up and wasn’t at home. It was possible, as a storm had set Snufkin back a few days. Just at that moment, the front door opened revealing Moominmamma. Snufkin smiled, he had missed her as well. Having grown up largely independent, Moominmamma was the only mother figure he ever really had. But she looked...wrong. Her eyebrows were drawn together, and she looked worried rather than her usual calm and inviting self. Snufkin responded with a look of concern and confusion. She simply gestured for him to come inside. 

Everyone was already awake - Moominpappa, Little My, Sniff, and all the others. They all shared the same expression as Moominmamma. “What’s going on?” Snufkin asked. 

“I think you should go upstairs to see for yourself, Snufkin.” Mamma finally said. Snufkin looked back at her and nodded. He ascended the stairs as an increasing shadow on dread enveloped his body. When he opened that familiar bedroom door, Moomintroll was laying there, utterly motionless. He was still completely asleep. 

“Moomintroll?” he said hopefully. But nothing, his friend just laid there on his back, unmoving. Snufkin stood over him, examining his body. There was no sign of injury, and he was still breathing. He placed his paw on Moomintroll’s cheek, just as he had done so many months ago. “Moomintroll, I’m back. Please wake up.” Nothing still. Snufkin began to panic; was this his doing? Had his goodbye been too much for the little troll? Had he caused this eternal sleep? No, that couldn’t be it. Just as he was really beginning to worry, a small sound came from his friend. “Moomintroll?” Snufkin said with a sudden burst of optimism. 

“Snuf...kin...S...Snufkin” Moomintroll croaked. It did not take long for Snufkin’s eyes to well up with tears. Moomintroll wasn’t kidding, he missed him even in his dreams. Snufkin cursed whatever illness or calamity that had brought this fate upon his dear friend. Then he thought...this is a curse indeed. It could be the work of none other than The Witch. Snufkin knew now what he had to do. 

“Wait here, my love. I’ll fix this, and then you’ll see me again. I promise.” He said, stroking the other’s cheek. He gave it a quick kiss before heading out of the room. He turned around in the doorway just before leaving, “I love you, Moomintroll.” He headed downstairs. Everyone looked expectantly at him as he descended. He looked up to face them all, “I believe The Witch has cursed him. I’m going to the Forest of Witches to investigate.” 

“I’m coming too!” Little My called out. 

“I’d better stay here in case he wakes up…” Said Sniff. 

Snufkin shook his head, “No, Little My, I must do this alone.” He loved his older sister, but he figured that she would only anger The Witch even more. He must have sounded pretty serious, because Little My did not argue further. Everyone wished Snufkin good luck. He turned towards Moominmamma, and gave her a reassuring look. “I’m going to bring him back, Moominmamma.” He promised. 

“Be careful, Snufkin.” 

\---

Snufkin made his way to the Forest of Witches immediately. He would not rest until he saved Moomintroll. He hardly noticed when the trees around him went from lush and green to old and craggy, their branches reaching out like the gnarled hands of an old hag. It did not matter, and it is not faze him. Nothing mattered but getting his friend back. No rain nor snow nor sleet nor hail could stop him. That is, until he felt a hauntingly familiar chill go up his back. He knew this coldness once before, and it could only mean one thing. When he peered deeper into the woods, the Groke stared back at him. 

There was a time when he had been scared of her, but after his encounter with her last year, he had come to pity her more than anything. The poor creature was doomed to constantly search out a warmth she could never keep. “Please let me pass, Groke. I need to save someone and to do that I have to go this way.” He pleaded. But the Groke just stood there, unblinking. He decided to try again, “Groke, please listen. I know what it is like to look for warmth and not be able to find it. I was alone for a long time. But then I met someone who made my life brighter. He is my warmth, my sun, he is everything to me. He’s in trouble, and I need to save him. Please understand.” Snufkin did not know why he was telling her this. Perhaps it was to save his own skin. Perhaps it was because he thought she would listen. Snufkin could hardly tell, but it looked as though the Groke’s expression changed a little. She slowly began to turn to the left, and continued her journey. Snufkin was free to pass. 

At last, he came upon the old house. Never forgetting his manners, Snufkin knocked on the door. He was thankful to see Alicia answer. 

“Oh Snufkin! It’s good to see you, I was just about to head out to see the Moomins. For some reason Grandmother says that Moomintroll will still be asleep, but I don’t believe her.” She said excitedly. 

“I’m afraid she’s right, Alicia.” Snufkin admitted sadly. He explained the situation, and Alicia became visibly angry. She let Snufkin inside, and then turned sharply towards her grandmother, who was attending to some potion by the stove. 

“Did you put a curse on my friend Moomintroll, Grandmother?” Alicia asked. 

The old witch snickered, “So, you figured it out did you? Well a long sleep ought to be good for that little troll.” Snufkin felt the anger rising in his chest. He clenched his fists and stepped forward, but Alicia placed her hand out to stop him. 

“But why? He has never done anything to harm you.”

“Maybe not, but that Moomintroll is a terrible influence on you, Alicia. You’ve made it quite far in your studies, but that disgustingly good creature is holding you back. You’ll never become a fully-fledged witch if stay around his kind.” She shot a nasty look at Snufkin, and he sent it right back. 

Alicia sighed, lowering her gaze. She understood now what she had to do. “So if I don’t go to Moominvalley anymore, will you lift the curse? Please, Grandmother.” 

The Witch gave a cruel smile, “You finally understand.” Snufkin placed his paw on Alicia’s arm and spoke. 

“You don’t have to do this, Alicia” He said. She just smiled at him sadly. 

“It’s ok, Snufkin. The most important thing right now is saving Moomintroll.” He couldn’t argue with that. “So how do we lift the spell, Grandmother?”

“Well, there’s two ways to go about it, and I’d rather not visit that Moominvalley, so I will need Snufkin to do it instead.” 

Snufkin startled, “Me?” He asked. He didn’t have any magical powers, and he knew next to nothing about witchcraft. 

“You have your mouth-organ, don’t you?” 

“Of course”

“Give it here.” He handed it over without question. The two of them watched as The Witch muttered some strange words over the instrument, accompanied by an odd hand gesture. She finished, and handed it back. “Play your harmonica near the creature, that will lift the spell.” Snufkin nodded and gave a reluctant thank you. Alicia went to her room, and just as Snufkin was walking out the door, The Witch spoke up again. “But Snufkin,” she said sneering. He looked on in confusion, “I can’t guarantee he’ll wake up.”

He turned away and left. 

\---

Snufkin did his best to shake The Witch’s cruel words from his mind. Surely she just said that to scare him. Yes, that must be the reason. This time he did not even knock on the door to Moominhouse, he simply walked in. Everyone was still there, and he gave a quick nod to Moominmamma. A few of them followed him as he climbed the stairs, and he turned around just as he approached Moomintroll’s door. “Please, leave us.” He said. They all complied. He entered the room, closing the door softly behind him. Moomintroll still lay there, exactly where Snufkin left him. 

Not wasting any time, he pulled out his mouth-organ, and played his saddest song. It was one he wrote about a month ago, when he was desperately missing his dear friend. The music left his body so naturally, floating through the air in a way that was almost visible. He could feel the longing in his veins, every inch of his bones drawing him closer to Moomintroll. But he did not so much as stir yet. Snufkin began to worry, what if The Witch had been telling the truth? He couldn’t think about that now, he just had to play. His song drew to a close, and he looked over his friend. Slowly, Moomintroll’s eyes began to open. He blinked twice, and Snufkin drew in a gasp. 

“Snufkin?” He said hoarsely. 

Snufkin was overjoyed. He dropped his mouth-organ, and brought his forehead up to rest on Moomintroll’s snout, grasping either side of his body with his paws. “Oh my dear sweet dove,” he said, teary-eyed, “I thought I’d lost you.” He could not stop the dam from bursting within him now. His tears flowed like water from a stream. 

Moomintroll pulled back and brought his paw up to wipe away Snufkin’s tears, “What’s going on, Snufkin why are you crying?” He wasn’t used to seeing Snufkin like this, normally he was so calm and collected. 

“The Witch, she placed a horrible curse on you. You wouldn’t wake up no matter what we tried, but I got her to reverse the spell with my mouth-organ.” Snufkin began to sob again, “Moomintroll I was so worried.” He smoothed the other’s cheek with his paw. 

Moomintroll’s eyes softened, “You saved me.” Snufkin nodded, tears still running down his cheeks. Moomintroll began to laugh, and Snufkin followed. Moomintroll pulled him closer, and they giggled uncontrollably in each others arms. Snufkin couldn’t remember the last time he was this happy. “It’s good to see you again, Snufkin.” 

“And you, Moomintroll.” They both smiled, looking at each other.

Suddenly, Moomintroll had a realization, “You kissed me. Before you left in autumn, you kissed me.” 

“I, well-” Snufkin started, but Moomintroll interrupted him. 

“Do it again.”

“What?”

“Kiss me.” 

And he did, on the tip of Moomintroll’s snout this time. It was pure bliss, the two holding each other as gently as possible. Snufkin pulled back, blushing. Moomintroll looked as relaxed as can be. “Snufkin, can we stay like this forever?”

“Yes, Moomintroll, I think we can.”


End file.
